BFDI: Pencil and Match's Payback!
by tianaigbedion
Summary: Pencil and Match get what they deserve! (NOTE: Glitter Pen is my object OC. DON'T COMMENT ABOUT IT.)


**Pencil and Match's Payback!**

(A BFDI fanfic by TianaIgbedion)

"Man..." Glitter Pen said. She was randomly walking somewhere in the land of Goiky. She was in a bit of a sour mood, not knowing who did something that pissed her off...

...until she saw Bubble—wounded and patched up—weeping.

"UWAAAAAAAA~!" Bubble said.

"Huh? What's wrog B-chan?" Glitter Pen talked at her, worried. She held out her hand, just for Bubble to get up. Bubble grabbed it, and she got up.

"Well...It all happened..." she started.

"I was walking around, minding some business, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around; Pencil and Match just crossed their arms with a jealous look. We were just having discussions (about me) and at the end, they were thinking that they were JUST about to pop me! ...So...yeah...they bullied me...*sniff*"

Glitter Pen was shocked. She cannot believe what happened to Bubble! "Ummm...excuse me for one moment so I can take you home..." Glitter Pen carried Bubble on her arms and took her somewhere.

Meawhile in the FreeSmart/Iance club, Match and Pencil were just giggling and chatting with each other, deciding what to do next.

"Sooooo...Match? I wonder what we're gonna do next, now that we bullied that BEMBER of ours!" Pencil said.

"Maybe...we can—" Match said, but before she can finish her sentence, a voice appeared outta nowhere, "Hey! Can I talk to you for ONE moment!?"

"Huh? Who's that?" Pencil asked.

The door opened.

"Have you two been bullying one of your team members again!?" Glitter Pen said, furiously.

Scared, Match and Pencil leaned each other, held their backs and looked at her.

"Ummm...no. Not at all!" Match said, lying.

"Well it's TOO bad now! If you try to lie to me, **THIS IS YOUR CHANCES, BAKAS!"** Glitter Pen yelled back. "...so...let's get started...shall we?" she smirked with an evil look.

Glitter Pen held the two sticks, kneeled them down, and kneeled next to them. She took off theirpants and pulled down their undies, exposing their bare butts. Glitter Pen then puts her whole arm on their backs to hold them still from moving.

"Oh sh*t..." Match said.

"We're SO screwed..." Pencil said.

While using her other hand. Glitter Pen started to do the first smack on Pencil's butt. She then started another on Match's, being sure to go on order. She started smacking their butts in order, making them whine and cry.

"Uwaaaaaaa! Make it stop! We're **SOOOOO** sorry, Glitter Pen!" Pencil whined.

"*weep* Please stop! This is hurting **so** bad!" Match cried.

"Well...sorry doesn't FRICKIN' cut it! That's what you two get for doing this to Bubble!" Glitter Pen shouted.

A few minutes later (make it 1.3 minutes), Glitter Pen kept spanking Pencil and Match until their butts turn red enough. Until the last smack, Glitter Pen then stood back up, leaving these two behind, went to the bathroom and rested her hand with cooling water on the sink.

"I hope you two learned your lesson." She asked to them. "Hope this'll never happen again." Glitter Pen then walked away from the club, **still** leaving Pencil and Match behind.

10 minutes later, Glitter Pen then got back into their club, sighing.

"Are you guys done learning your lesson yet?" she explained.

Pencil and Match said nothing. They just sniffed and sobbed a little.

Glitter Pen sat down between them, rubbing their heads. Sighing, she replied — "Hmmm. Guess you two didn't remember what I said anyway..."

Pencil made another sniff and replied to her . "We're REALLY sorry...G-Glitter Pen...we'll never EVER bully B-Bubble ever ag...ain...!"

Match joined her as well. "*sniff*...y-yeah..."

Glitter Pen sighed and accepted their apologies. "Okay...fine. But remember, if you two bully her again, next is the belt! Okay?"

Pencil and Match nodded their heads at her and agreed.

"Good. But make sure to remember what I said, alright?" Glitter Pen said, firmly.

She walked out of the building, firmly grinning. But when she closed the door, she thought _"Maybe I've been falling for it again..."_

Getting left out, Pencil and Match, smiling a bit, both got other ideas.

"...so..., instead of bullying Bubble," Match said. "Maybe...I think I have another plan..."

Pencil agreed at her with an evil smirk. "Heh heh..."

**end...?**


End file.
